


Her Smile

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at home with just the two of them Killian experiences his very first highlight of having an infant daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Smile

The familiar sounds of a small cry echoed through the house of course he had to be in the middle of stirring the gravy that was to be used for dinner tonight. He waited a bit more but the cries got louder piercing the quiet air of the apartment. He was the only one home Henry was studying at the library and Emma was out doing the measly chore of getting the rest of the fixings for the big family dinner tonight. Killian tried his best to ignore the soft cries of their beautiful six-month-old daughter, Destiny both his wife and his mother in law Mary-Margaret had told him numerous times over let them cry. He couldn’t he just couldn’t let his little girl cry it pierced his heart. He turned the stove off and grabbed a prepared bottle from the fridge. 

As the microwave warmed up her bottle as Emma had showed him he walked towards the nursery. Flipping on the lights he was bathed in pink and ribbons. He didn’t much like the color but Emma had wanted to have Destiny’s wall a pastel pink so he obliged. He saw his little girl squirming in her crib. Her tiny nightgown bunched around her hips her diaper showing. He smiled as he saw the miracle that was his beautiful little angel pumping her tiny fists in the air her face red from crying so hard. She was irritated she got that from her mother he thought chuckling to himself. After a few steps he was staring down at her cherub face cheeks red and her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Blue eyes that were identical to his looked up at him and cooed. Her light blond curly locks, locks much like her mother’s were ruffled. Killian smiled down at Destiny one last time in awe of the beauty that he and Emma had created out of love. Another child born out of true love their daughter was and he was so proud. He watched as her face scrunched up and she started to cry yet again she wasn’t having any more of that. He picked her up and rocked her gently in his arms as the familiar ding of the microwave went off.  
“Dinner time my precious little lass.” He whispered in her ear. Her cries just barely a whisper now he smiled at her and brushed his nose against hers. Tracing a finger softly down her baby fine skin before resting in her outstretched palm he chuckled softly as she gripped his index finger in her tiny fist. “Yes you have your mother’s grip too.” He whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead softly Destiny’s cries had turned into whimpers now as her expressive eyes looked all around her absorbing all that she saw. The twinkling lights of the stars that shone through the window the soft murmur of the hushed voices on the magic talking box his wife called a TV his daughter absorbed everything she was perceptive like someone else he knew. 

He shifted her to rest her head on her shoulders his cheek resting against the top of her head as he tested the temperature of the formula on the inside of his wrist like Emma had shown him. Satisfied that it was perfect he shifted her again cradling her in his arms as he walked over to the sofa feeding her. Her soft slurps as she suckled the bottle and her soft coos music to his ears. He couldn’t stop smiling as he watched his child…HIS child feed. 

He…Killian Jones was still in awe and shock that this was his life now. Playing the dutiful loving husband to the love of his life, Emma Swan, raising her son Henry as his own and feeding their daughter as mom was out doing errands. He sighed happily and waited watching her suckle happily at the bottle until she was done. Pushing away the nipple with her mouth when she was full resting her head on his shoulder again he burped her. Laughing softly as he took in this scene the fearsome Captain Hook holding a tiny babe in his arms feeding her and then laying a spit up rag across his leather clad shoulders as he burped his daughter feeling her spit up a bit on the cloth. He laughed as he thought if only my crew could see me now. He wasn’t the same man he wasn’t a man filled with hatred and revenge anymore. He wasn’t Captain Hook he had traded his ship his home and his hatred for over 300 years for another home and for love. He had a home where his days were filled with happiness where his days were filled with family where his days were filled with daily domestic chores like cooking dinner changing diapers and burping babies. And his nights were filled with touches and caresses and passionate lovemaking with his wife and spooning each other as they slept. He was finally happy and at peace. 

He was torn out of his thoughts by Destiny cooing happily and content drooling all over herself and sucking on his index finger. He was mesmerized by the many emotions that played across her tiny beautiful face already. How her eyes wandered and took in her surroundings. He was so mesmerized he found himself starting to sing her a sweet lullaby one that he had heard only recently. 

“Hush little baby…don’t you cry. Daddy’s gonna buy you a mocking bird…” He sang softly and that’s when he saw it. A glimmer of a smile play across her lips as she listened to him sing. He gasped this was her first smile. Her very first smile and it was from him singing. He continued to sing that silly lullaby and watched as her smile grew lighting up her face. He wanted to jump up and down wishing someone was home so that they could share in this moment. His daughter Destiny Hope just had her first smile and it was because of him. She smiled for the first time at her daddy. The tears formed in his eyes and his voice shook as he continued to sing. Resting his head against the back of the sofa and watching her smile turn into happy coos. 

This was where Emma had found them a few hours later she walked into the door her arms overloaded with groceries and stopped as she saw the scene before her. Her amazing husband, looking sexier than ever before was fast asleep with a smile across his face their daughter fast asleep in his arms. A tiny smile also on her face Emma knew immediately what had transpired their child the product of their love had smiled for the first time at her Daddy and Emma couldn’t have been happier. She left them to sleep as she finished the dinner silently thanking the heaven’s above that Killian had gotten yet another first. He had witnessed the first smile of his precious baby girl. 

FIN


End file.
